The present disclosure relates generally to visual analytics, and more specifically, to a system for visualizing user-generated opinion data.
Systems that allow users to create opinions or reviews about various subjects and provide these opinions on the Internet are commonplace. For example, many electronic commerce sites allow users to submit reviews about products available on the site. Users also express opinions about many different topics on social networking sites. Users are often interested in what other users have to say, but may find navigating through a large body of reviews or opinions to be a daunting task. Some conventional solutions to viewing a body of reviews or opinions allow users to vote on the helpfulness of each review, and direct users to the most helpful favorable and critical reviews, based on these votes. Other conventional solutions provide an overview of the most frequently mentioned product/service features, and the overall sentiment expressed in a collection of reviews, then allow users to filter and rank reviews based on the features mentioned.